


Butterfly Fly Away

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Other, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony Trumps Hate 2017, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You come out to your parents.





	Butterfly Fly Away

You were thankful for your parents. As much as they argued and bickered, as much as they embarrassed you and overprotected you. You loved more than any person could love two people, and you knew to be thankful for it.

Which is why they didn't deserve this.

For so long, the secret hadn't affected you: you liked girls. Big deal. Your parents were in a gay relationship. It wasn't anything new.

...But then you grew up, and the world introduced you to prejudices and hatred, and you knew from the get-go they didn't deserve the white lies or cold treatment.

They deserved the truth.

So, you didn't wait until family dinner. You didn't wait for any special occassions... You did it after drinking a big cup of coffee and watching the Shia Labeouf video of Just Do It! For Nike.

“Come in!” You heard Tony respond from the inside of the bedroom.

You took a deep breath, wiped your sweaty hands on your jeans and walked in. Steve had a Stark smartphone in his hands, wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt to use for his training later that day. Tony was eating blueberries, his weight on his left arm, looking at Steve from the foot of the bed.

“Hey, your father was telling me about how he wanted to create himself a Twitter,” Tony informed you. “What do you say?”

“I say Donald Trump takes down his account in twenty-four hours."

“I say six.”

“So much for the vote of confidence!” Steve intervened. “If he takes it down, I'll just make a new one.”

Tony rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. “You think you'll take down the president of the United States by creating Twitter accounts on the daily?”

“I could!”

You fidgeted with the edges of your blouse, swallowing harder by the second and breathing through your mouth.

“I want to talk to you about something,” you interrupted their bickering.   
  
Their attention immediately turned to you. “Oh, no. You've got the face,” Tony said.

“What face?”

“The **I-have-life changing-news** face. Like the one you made when you got into Georgetown.”

Steve, instead of speaking about your behavioural patterns, sat on the edge of the bed, leaving his phone on a side. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I... At least I don't think so,” you said, looking at your feet.

“What is it, beautiful?” Your dad asked you, sitting cross-legged on the bed, a hand on his husband's shoulder.

When you noticed the gesture, something jumped inside you. You wanted that. Not right now, not necessarily. But you wanted it eventually. You wanted the bickering and the embarrassment. You wanted the inside jokes and the instinctive body language towards one another.

You wanted it. Badly.

“You've probably noticed that... Lately... I've been a bit...”

“Cranky?”

“Tony,” your Pa' called him out.

“Yeah,” you agreed with your dad. “The thing is... I have this secret. This huge secret that... for so long I wanted to tell you and... and now it's just eating me alive. I love you so, so much, and... I want you to be present in every part of my life, because that's how much I love you,” you explained.

“And this is one of those parts?” Steve inquired.

You nodded. “Well, then... What is it?” Tony asked you.

You knew they wouldn't judge you, you knew they'd support you... but it was the first time saying it out loud to anyone but yourself. The first time people would know.

You were excited... and terrified.

“I like girls,” you admitted, your head held high but your tears ruining your strong facade. “I'm a lesbian.”

Your parents exchanged looks... and then Tony smiled and tears filled Steve's eyes. “C'mere, kid,” Tony grabbed your arm and pulled you into the bed, making you sit among the two.

Your dads both wrapped your arms around you, making you shed tears of happiness. It was okay.

It was all okay.

Your Pa' kissed your temple. “Gosh, you weren't supposed to tell us,” your dad stated. “You were supposed to just... come in with a girl and then we'd try and figure out if she was the right one for you.” You snorted and Tony sighed. “I guess we did our parenting wrong.”

“No, not at all,” you responded, a smile on your face, wiping the tears of your cheeks.

“Then why didn't you tell us?” Steve asked.

“Because... Because I was afraid people would think that because you were two men and I was gay, it would be like... you know... a household thing and stuff.”

Steve's brows raised and mouth opened in an O, nodding. “Ugh, bigots,” your dad said. “I hate them.”

You nodded. “Yep.”

“Look, beautiful.” Tony sat right beside you, kneeling on the bed. “We love you, okay? In any world, in any universe, in any galaxy... You are my unchanging variable, (Y/N). Everytime I look at you, I know in my gut, that there is nothing I can't go through... as long as I have you with me.”

In that moment, a sob escaped you. “Now I'm crying again...”

You laughed, cleaning your face with your hands. “I don't know where we'd be without you, (Y/N),” Steve said, “and honestly, I'm glad I don't have to find out.”

You nodded. “Me too.” You took a breath. “Okay, that's that. I don't know what comes next, but... I have you by my side, so it can't be too bad, right?”

“We're proud of you,” your Pa' said. “Thank you for telling us.”

You smiled. You gave them both kisses on the cheek and got up from the bed. “I'm going to order a pizza because that whole thing had me starving. You guys want anything?”

Steve shook his head. “Nah, suit yourself.”

“See you later!”

“Hey, this isn't over miss!” Tony exclaimed. “There are still plenty of things...” You closed the door. “...I want to know.”

Tony sighed and shrugged. Steve took a breah too. “I didn't see that coming.”

“Oh, dear...” Tony put a hand on Steve's cheek. “That's 'cause your gaydar is as broken as the American judicial system.”

Tony got up and Steve frowned before he realised what his husband was saying. “You knew?!” He exclaimed, eyes widened. “How?!” Steve inquired, following him to the bathroom.


End file.
